


Teamwork Not Included

by Chloe_Hallow_Eve



Series: Black Paladin Lance [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, Lance Doubts Himself, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, The poor boy needs a break, slowburn, they all do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Hallow_Eve/pseuds/Chloe_Hallow_Eve
Summary: Lance struggles with his new position. He's not entirely sure this is where he should be, but he's trying his best anyways.Alternately Titled: What Would Shiro DoSet after Blue's Acceptance





	

Lance was going to cry.

 

He was going to cry, and it was Keith’s fault.

 

Okay, that was unfair, saying that it would be _only_ Keith’s fault. Really, it was everyone. Because, _god damn,_ did they suck at working together and listening to orders. Lance had no idea how Shiro put up with it all the time. He was glad they were only up against the gladiator, or at least one of them would need the healing pod for a couple days.

 

Pidge thought they knew exactly what to do at all times, and acted accordingly, deaf to anyone who said otherwise. Hunk listened, but not quick enough, always doubting and scared. Keith, who at the beginning seemed to be so supportive of Lance, turned out to be the biggest road block considering he wouldn’t even listen to Shiro half the time. Allura, for all her perfection, was still a princess and was used to being respected and in charge as one, causing some confusing situations where the rest of the team didn't know what orders to follow (if they listened at all). Lance knew they were trying in their own ways, but it became apparent that they didn't view Lance as their leader yet, which really set his teeth grinding.

 

That, and Coran had upped the difficulty of the gladiator on them in the middle of training. And it kicked their asses.

 

Lance had called it a day after Pidge was thrown across the room like a ragdoll. He'd made sure everyone got some water, then sent them off to get showered and dressed. He was a little peeved that _that_ was the order everyone decided to follow without question. Lance called for Coran to stay where he was. He glanced around the training room, making sure he hadn't left anything out of place, then headed towards the control room. Coran was waiting for him when he arrived, fiddling with the controls while waiting. He smiled at Lance when he entered.

 

“What is it you wanted to talk about, Lance?”

 

In that moment, Lance felt a deep exhaustion wash over him. Several things, is what he wanted to say. He almost wanted to spill everything to Coran, again. His doubts, fears, helplessness. But he didn't come here to talk about himself. Lance had noticed several things wrong with the team. As it was, they'd never be able to form Voltron. He decided to tackle the smallest things first.

 

Lance gave a strained smile back, leaning against the wall. “I kind of wanted to talk about the training.”

 

Coran nodded. “I did notice a few things you could have done to have the team listen to you.”

 

Lance paused. “As useful as that'd be, can we save that for later? I wanted to talk about you switching up the controls randomly.”

 

Lance made sure to flash a comforting and slightly teasing smile so Coran wouldn't go on the defense. He wanted to make progress, not fissures. Coran seemed to respond with the desired effect, his body language open, though slightly bemused.

 

“Of course, I understand you have concerns about your personal levels, but anything could happen on the battlefield! You must be prepared for anything!”

 

“I'm agreeing with you, but I don't think we’re ready for that yet. We need to focus on being a team first and foremost. You can throw curve-balls when none of us are thrown into each other.”

 

Coran hummed, stroking his mustache. Lance wanted to laugh, the gesture was so stereotypical. “You have a point, my boy. Very well! I will let off for now.”

 

Lance nodded, grinning. “That's all I'm asking for. Thanks, Coran.”

 

“You're very welcome! Now, go shower. I need to start preparing lunch, and you need to be clean when you get there.”

 

Lance allowed himself to be ushered out of the room, a grin stretching across his mouth. Coran was the best, only second to Hunk. He never doubted Lance for a second. With that in mind, making him feel better about his position, he head off to the showers.

 

When he sat down for lunch, Hunk was missing. This had, unfortunately, become a common occurrence. He'd eat eventually, just not at the right time or have the right amount. Lance was usually able to get him, along with everyone else, together for dinner, but it still concerned him.

 

What also concerned him was the deep bruises under the eyes of a third of his team. Pidge and Allura, to be exact. Although Lance had gotten Pidge into the rhythm of expecting him to show up and drag them to bed, when he didn’t show up, Pidge wouldn’t move. And Allura still spent her nights on the bridge, obsessively checking for any dangers. The only time she slept was when she didn’t have enough will to fight Coran or Lance on the matter, which was almost never.

 

Keith was almost the only one who took proper physical care of himself. Emotionally, he was a mess. Didn't know how to express himself properly, didn't know how to deal with stress or grief, and certainly didn't know how to connect with others. He still really only talked to Lance. Lance tried to engage him in group conversations, and most times it worked, but Keith always found a way to isolate himself again.

 

Lance rubbed at his face. He wasn't off any better. He usually didn't sleep unless everyone was in bed, and didn't eat unless everyone else had eaten. He tried to be up first thing in the morning, before anyone else, and trained as soon as he was up. It was difficult, changing his routine up this much, but worth it when he noticed his physical prowess expanding. He just wished he didn't have to be exhausted all the time.

 

Lance paused, eyes flitting to the other people at the table. Keith was the only other one who trained individually, and they all only trained as a group here and there. Maybe he could solve a lot of problems in one fell swoop. He'd have to talk to Coran about it, but he more he thought about it, the more confident he grew. It would work, if he played his cards right.

 

* * *

 

Lance called for a team meeting the next day, after breakfast, on the bridge. He stood on the raised platform, observing his fellow paladins. Coran stood at his side, an excited smile on his face.

 

“So, what's this about?” Hunk shifted his weight, unable to make eye contact with Lance, which Lance understood. No one could make eye contact with him when he wore the black paladin armour.

 

“Well, Hunk, I’ve noticed that none of us have been doing well in training. Myself included. So, I've decided to start putting us all on a schedule.”

 

Pidge groaned loudly. “If it's anything like the Garrison schedule, I'm out.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “You don't really have a choice either way, Pidge. We’ll all be doing personal training at least once a day, group training every two days, and assisted training whenever we can squeeze that in. We’ll have breaks similar to weekends for the personal training.”

 

Allura's brows raised. “What's a weekend?”

 

“Two days at the end of five that's usually used for taking a break.” Hunk explained quickly.

 

Lance nodded. “We’ll train for two hours no matter what kind of training we’re doing. And, after we’ve improved enough, I'll ask Kolivan and his men if they'd be willing to train with us. Sound good?”

 

The mumbled responses were trampled by Allura's enthusiastic yet professional ‘of course’. Lance couldn't stop himself from grinning. She really was perfect.

 

“Good. I've already decided who gets what shift as well, so no complaining. I'll be doing my training before breakfast.”

 

Keith snorted. “Will you even get up soon enough?”

 

Lance sent him a glare before continuing. “Hunk, you go right after breakfast. Keith, youra is your regular time. Between Hunk and lunch is when we’ll do the group training. Allura, you go either before or after dinner, you have some leeway. Pidge, you go after Allura. Doesn't matter when, as long as you do it before bed.”

 

Hunk raised a hand. “Wait, does that mean that I have to go now?”

 

“Yes it does, buddy.”

 

Hunk slumped.

 

“How are you going to make us follow the schedule?” Pidge narrowed their eyes, the spark of a challenge glinting dangerously. “We could just not do it. How would you know?”

 

“Excellent inquiry, number five!” Coran jumped in, literally. “Lance and I have revived some of the castles security measures, including the one where you need to scan your hand before entering a room! This will create a log of who, when and where you are at all times! We’ll be able to keep track and make sure you all get the necessary amount of training done!”

 

Pidge still wasn't having it. “So? It's not like you can make us do it still.”

 

Lance took a deep breath, feeling the spark of anger start to build. He had to be calm to deal with this, he had to be rational. “Is anyone else doubting this plan?” No one spoke up. “Good. You can all go. Pidge, you're staying here.”

 

For a second, it seemed like Pidge would slip out of the room with everyone else. Then, she visibly deflated, staying still. She met Lance’s eyes, defiance and guilt battling for dominance. Lance wanted to laugh. For someone so smart, Pidge really didn't think before speaking.

 

“Alright, one on one time, Pidge.” Lance stepped down from the platform. “What's the problem?”

 

“Does there need to be a problem for me to think you're a terrible leader?” They snapped.

 

“Yes, when you disobey direct orders.” Lance reached for Pidge’s shoulder, thought better of it, and dropped his hand. “Just give me the footnote version, and we'll figure out how to solve it.”

 

“You can’t solve every problem with a chat, Lance.”

 

“Not with that attitude, you can’t. Come on, nothing will get solved if you don’t try.”

 

“Can’t I work through them by myself?”

 

Lance crossed his arms, the way Shiro usually did when he was disappointed. “They’re interfering with your work as a paladin. No, they can’t.”

 

Pidge walked a bit away from him, fists clenched. “Leave it alone!”

 

He took a few steps towards them. “Pidge, I’m not only your leader, I’m your friend! Can’t you trust me?” That last part came out more desperately than he meant it to. _Not trustwothy. Not leader worthy. Not worthy._

 

Pidge shook their head desperately. “That’s not it.”

 

“Then what?” Lance hesitated, thinking of what Shiro would say, then pressed forward. “I know you’re stressed. We’re in a bad situation. But we have to be able to confide in each other.” The words Lance spoke felt bitter on his tongue, not his own. But it was the best thing to say, right? That’s what Pidge needed to hear, right? _That’s what Shiro would say, right?_ “You don’t have to bear this alone.”

 

Pidge turned on them, the fire in their eyes making Lance freeze. “You can’t tell me what to do! You’re not our leader! You're not Shiro!”

 

Lance felt his breath stutter more than heard it. His ears were already filled with the rushing sound of his thoughts. _Not good enough. Not worthy. I can't lead this team. I can’t be there for them._

 

_I can’t do anything right._

 

Pidge’s anger faltered, realizing what they just said. They looked just as shocked at their comment as Lance. Their eyes were wide, lips pressed thin, and blood draining from their face. They were searching for some kind of apology in their head, Lance could tell, but nothing could take that back.

 

Lance swallowed his insecurities, along with the lump building in his throat. When he spoke, his voice was raspy. “You're right. I'm not. But I'm trying, Pidge. I'd like to see you do the same.”

 

He didn't stay to watch their reaction.

 

* * *

 

Lance found himself standing outside of Blue’s hanger, a couple hours of wandering later. He wasn't surprised, he usually came to his beautiful _sirenita_ when he was in distress. Lance walked in, and was immediately greeted by Blue’s comforting purr. He smiled despite the crushing weight on him.

 

“ _Hola, azul._ _¿Cómo está?_ _”_

 

She lowered her head, allowing Lance to hug her muzzle. Her concern pressed lightly against his consciousness, bypassing Black’s winds easily. Lance chuckled when he felt the head lioness grumble.

 

“I'm good, girl. Just tired.”

 

She snorted, non believing.

 

“Okay, yeah, Pidge was kind of being a brat, but it's fine. They need time to, y’know, adjust.”

 

_Not worthy. Seventh wheel. Useless._

 

Black butted in that they should follow orders without a fight. Blue shoved against the other, growling about being understanding. Though they should still be respectful, Black reminded. Blue hissed about Pidge losing so much family that it felt wrong to try to substitute. Black agreed with the point being made, but informed that she shouldn't let that interfere with rescuing the known and unknown galaxy. Blue hesitated to agree.

 

All of this happened in the span of a couple seconds. Lance felt dizzy. His brain was not meant to process that much that quickly. Both lions seemed to notice this, and were quick to apologize.

 

Lance waved a hand casually, pretending he was leaning against Blue to look cool instead of needing stability. “Nah, it's alright, you two. Just try not to use me as a pair of cups with a string, Kay?”

 

The simile was lost on the lionesses, but they agreed none the less. Lance relaxed, the doubt and stress that had been building up all day slowly ebbing away. He took a seat, allowing Blue to curl up around him.

 

“So, how's the rest of the team doing?”

 

Black answered him about Hunk, Keith and Pidge. She knew that Hunk was eating at this moment after having done an intense work out, Keith was training, and Pidge was trying to work but thinking too hard, from the other three lions. Blue told him about how hard Allura was working to bond with Blue, and how she was still working too hard in general. Lance sighed. One problem at a time.

 

“Allura and Pidge should be so tired after their training that they’ll go straight to bed. Hunk will eat more now that he has to build up more energy. With them taken care of, I can get some real rest. That just leaves Mr. Emotionally Stunted.” He sighed heavily, thumping his head against Blue’s side.

 

Black, though amused, was stern about Lance going to talk to Keith.

 

“But I don't want to!” Lance whined, flailing his lanky limbs out.

 

Blue gave his mind a gentle nudge, saying it would be best. Lance made a screeching noise, but got up. Both of the lionesses kept up their insistence until he was out of mental range. Lance snorted. Sometimes they caught like, well, cats, but all other times they worked well together. It made perfect sense to Lance, since all the lions were sisters, and Lance got in plenty of fights with his sisters. It was kind of cute, in an annoying way.

 

Lance made his way to the training room, placing his hand on the scanner and slipping in quickly. Keith looked to be finishing up his training. He was doing some cool down stretches on the floor, fingers latched onto his toes and body straining to stay bent. Lance almost snorted. Instead, he slid down beside Keith, folding himself in half and showing off how a true master stretches.

 

Keith jumped when he realized someone was with him, then had to do a double take to make sure he was actually seeing Lance laying flat over his legs with his arms held loosely in front of him. Then he looked extremely pissed off, because _how dare Lance be so flexible when he could barely touch his toes damn it_.

 

Lance grinned easily over at him, resting his chin on his crossed arms. “Heya, Keith. Fancy seeing you here.”

 

“You literally made a schedule for training. Of course I'm here. Why are you?”

 

“What, I can't just check up on my buddy every now and then?”

 

Keith sighed, flopping back, giving up on the stretch. “Not recently, no.”

 

When Keith didn't hear an immediate response, he glanced over at the young leader. Lance was staring back at him, lips pressed thin.

 

“Yeah, I guess I haven't really been there, have I?” He murmured.

 

_They’d be better off with Allura as their leader. Hell, Coran would do better than me._

 

Keith felt guilt lurch his stomach. “No, sorry, you have a lot going on, I know, I was just-.... Sorry.”

 

Lance joined him on the floor, staring at the ceiling. “But you're right. I haven't really been there as of late. As the leader, I need to be there for everyone all the time.”

 

Keith wasn't really sure how to respond, so he didn't. He slid his gaze back to the ceiling.

 

After a few moments of silence, Lance picked up where he left off.

 

“I mean, what kind of leader lets their teammates be miserable? Not a good one, that’s for sure. And, like, now I’m supposed to automatically know what to do and what to say at all times. When it comes to strategy I don’t doubt my brilliance, but everything else is a mess. And I’m supposed to command respect or something, right? But how does that work? Is it a natural skill or do you have to train for it? Shiro was so good at all of it, a natural born leader, we followed him without any questions every time. How am _I_ supposed to measure up?” He stopped to take a breath, held it, then soldiered on. “But I’m trying. I really am. And I think I’m doing alright. We haven’t died yet.”

 

Keith snorted, turning towards Lance so he could see the raised brow he was giving him. He ignored the way Lance said ‘I’, and how it twisted something in him. “What were you expecting? You’re not Shiro, Lance. You can’t really do things the same way. You have to earn our respect. The daily training is a good start. Just…. Do it your way, I guess. It’ll be easier to follow you if you stop trying to be someone you’re not.”

 

Keith had looked down during his speech. When he looked back up, he was surprised to find tears dripping delicately down Lance’s face. From this close, with this lighting, his eyes looked impossibly blue, the shadows under them pronounced by the colour. He had a flush over his nose, his lips parted slightly in surprise, and his hair was going in every direction. Keith’s breath caught in his throat. _Had Lance always been this beautiful?_

 

Then Lance sneezed, and the moment was over. Keith took a slow, deep breath as he took the edge of Lance’s coat and wiped his face with it. Lance snorted, then broke down into wet giggles, rubbing his eyes with his palms. After a few moments, the giggles got to Keith, and he started laughing along. After a few moments, they caught their breath.

 

“You sneezed in my mouth you dick.”

 

Lance burst into another laughing fit, and Keith was right behind him, even as he scraped his tongue off with Lance’s hood. Lance’s cute ‘ew’ was entirely ruined by the giggles he couldn’t get under control.

 

“H-hey, Keith.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Keith paused. “For what?”

 

Lance grinned at him. “For the advise. You gave me a lot to think about.”

 

Keith grinned back, letting himself go for the first time in a long time. “You’re welcome, idiot.”

 

* * *

 

Coran stroked his mustache thoughtfully, watching out of the control room at the red and the, newly made, black paladins. He watched them talk, exchange opinions, and laugh. He looked at the door, wondering if he should tell the princess. While it wasn’t unheard of for paladins to have romantic relationships, it did usually make things messy. Though so far, Lance and Keith seemed to be making things less stressful.

 

He decided to wait until it unravelled a bit further before making a clear decision. He should especially wait until the two below realized they had feelings for each other. While he didn’t believe in stopping young love, he did believe in surviving. Depending on how this went, they might have to wait until after the war was complete.

 

Coran smiled. He had a feeling it wouldn’t come to that.

  
As Coran left, he locked both the control and training rooms. Keith and Lance could figure how to get out on their own. It would be a wonderful bonding opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to slowly get more angsty. And gay. Really I'm hoping to go about this slowly. I hope I'm doing that properly!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who gave me their opinion, it means a lot. Lotor will still be introduced, most likely in the next one shot of this series. 
> 
> Speaking of which, I have to give a shout out to Munchin_Munchkin for giving me some fantastic ideas about what to do with Lotor. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me!
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me how I'm doing, anything I can do better, or some theories on where I'm taking this! And thank you all for your support, I am thrilled that people are enjoying this. I love making it. Stay awesome, I love you, and I will see you in the next one shot~!!!


End file.
